This is a revised R-25 application to create a 2-year education program for PG4 and 5 psychiatric residents focused on developing clinical research expertise necessary to study chronic or recurrent mental illnesses during the long periods between acute symptom exacerbations. Approximately 95% of our patients' lives are lived between the short periods of acute symptomatology and it is here that the cumulative burden of illness takes its greatest toll. Yet as we develop an evidence-base to support treatment, the greatest research attention has focused on the episodes of symptom exacerbation. We aim to help create a cadre of new researchers with the special skills necessary to study patients in their communities. Through didactic and experiential education, the research fellows will develop skills in: 1) critical analysis of the literature, 2) formulation of research questions, 3) study design, 4) development and evaluation of research methods from cognitive tests to cost assessments, 5) data management and statistical analysis, 6) interpretation of findings, 7) verbal and written communication of scientific methods and findings, and 8) development and implementation of strategies to obtain research support. Knowledge and skills will be gained through an integrated series of core seminars and a mentored research experience that includes design, implementation, analysis, and publication of a research study. Optional, advanced courses are available through Yale University's School of Medicine. The supervised research experience will draw on a broad array of interdisciplinary, on-going research in which the fellows will be embedded and from which the fellows can develop an independent project. Fellows will be matched during recruitment with nationally recognized, psychiatric researchers at the CMHC, who direct research programs of relevance to treatment of chronic or recurrent mental illness and community psychiatry. The special strengths of the proposed research education program include a distinguished history of clinical research at the CMHC, the breadth and depth of available research mentors, a highly productive research environment, a didactic research curriculum designed specifically for psychiatric residents [unreadable] accompanied by individualized education plans, and an outstanding pool of trainee candidates. [unreadable] [unreadable]